


Taming the Beast

by LMPandora



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Slightly Femdon, Will add more to the series when I get to draw more, slightly nsfw, the summary sounds so kinky when in fact it's pretty vanilla, would probably change the title if that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPandora/pseuds/LMPandora
Summary: Wherein you decide to take control. [artwork]





	Taming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post my works here since they're art, but tumblr isn't showing my work in the tags so hello AO3!
> 
> Might/Will probably add more to this as I progress to each route! (I already have something planned for Jumin hoho)
> 
> **  
> **  
> [Original art link in tumblr](http://yanumii.tumblr.com/post/165306259365/taming-the-beast-a-very-self-indulgent-piece)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends candarella and theizzypeasy cause the piece wouldn't turn out the way it is without them, and also dedicated to my Zen loving friends, thecoolandspicyotaku and flame-princess-trina ❤


End file.
